Songs of Love
by Inspector-Javert
Summary: Ginny likes Draco. Does Draco like Ginny? Yes. How can he tell her? Suddenly overcome with extreme shyness and sensitivity, he has no way...


Title: In My Life  
Author: InspectorJavert5  
Type: Romance/Humour/Songfic  
Character 1: Ginny Weasley  
Character 2: Draco Malfoy  
Chapters: ???  
Rating: G  
Slash: None  
  
Summary:  
  
Ginny likes Draco. Does Draco like Ginny? Yes. How can he tell her? Suddenly overcome with painful shyness and sensitivity, he has no way...  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Now, look. I know some people don't like it when Draco has a shy, sensitive side, and he shows it. All guys have one, and girls, there's nothing we can do if they feel like sharing sensitive emotions. P-p-p-please don't close the flipping story just because Draco is shy. It's fun making him that way.  
  
I almost did a Hannah Abbott (Book 1-chapter 7) and Draco Malfoy fic, but I do too many of those all ready.  
  
I don't do Draco/Hermione pairings because I heard no one normally reads them.  
  
So I did Draco/Ginny.  
  
WARNING!!!  
  
Although it says, "Humour" for one of the three types this story...there are a few tears. Romantic tears. Not crying over someone dead or anything. Then I'd add "Drama."  
  
Trust me, this was fun to write because I've got a different song for each chapter. If you can guess what all the songs are coming from, like a musician or a play, e-mail me and tell me. If you figure it out, I'll post your name when I post the next chapter!  
  
Thanks!  
  
-Inspector Javert  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: IN MY LIFE  
  
Ginny flipped her wavy, red hair off her shoulder, and waved good-bye to Hermione. She had finally completed her 1st year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with top marks. (Potions being an exception, for she was a Gryffindor...)  
  
She climbed into a Muggle what d'ya call it-Bus... she was half happy and half sad that her first year was over.  
  
For one thing, it was good to be out of the Chamber of Secrets...but she still smiled as she remembered the feel of Harry's arm around her waist.   
  
She looked at Percy, who was furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment. Ginny giggled. That one would definitely be going to either the Ministry of Magic, or Penelope Clearwater, his girlfriend.  
  
She glanced at the twins, who were playing Exploding Snap, red hair looking more than ever like fire with ashes in it, their hair standing on end like flames.  
  
Her parents were chatting away about something she didn't think she waned to get involved in.  
  
Ron was looking as his hands, which were in his lap, and he was looking very solemn.  
  
"Ron?" Ginny sat down next to him, but he did not reply. "Ron, what's the matter?"  
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered, "it's like I can't get her out of my mind and-what she did..."  
  
"What? What did she do?"  
  
"I asked her if she would go with me and just me to the Three Broomsticks next year when we're allowed to visit Hogsmeade." A single tear ran down Ron's freckled cheek. "She started cracking up and said," he put on a funny, high-pitched voice, " 'you mean with you? Like a date? Forget it, Ron. I thought you knew we were just friends!' "  
  
Ron's voice was noticeably cracking, and a stream of tears made their way down his cheeks, quivering at the end of his chin, and finally falling on his maroon jacket.  
  
~***~  
  
Ginny hummed at she walked around the park that was near her house. It was a beautiful dome with a high ceiling.   
  
The building had a Muggle-Repelling Charm on it, so that all a Muggle would see when he/she saw it was a huge old ruin, with a sing over it that said "Do Not Enter-Unsafe." It looked just like Hogwarts.  
  
The ceiling was very, very high, which made a good hanging place for the swings lined up in a row. There were four of them, silver-tinkling chains held gold wooden seats. Ginny climbed on one, remembering the only other time she had been on one; she closed her eyes, picturing the sun that streaked her hair through the one-way windows...  
  
~***~  
  
Three-year-old Ginny Weasley giggled as her father pushed the swing higher and higher, and she soared through the air. Her red braids came round and whipped her face.  
  
Her father laughed and smiled as his youngest-and only-daughter flew through the air...  
  
~***~  
  
She opened her eyes and her reverie was lost. She was surprised to see that one of her fellow schoolmates was on the swing next to her. His silver-blonde hair was slicked down, penetrating silver eyes drained of their usual glittering malice. They were carefree, full of fun and happiness. Ginny nearly fell off her swing as she stared at the boy next to her.  
  
There had to be a word for him. Adorable? Yes. Adorable was the word. Adorable was what he was.  
  
*How strange  
This feeling that my life's begun at last.  
This change  
Can people really fall in love so fast? *  
  
She jumped off her swing at precisely the same moment as her companion.  
  
*What's the matter with you, Cosette?  
Have you been too much?  
On your own?  
So many things unclear,  
So many things unknown *  
  
"Hey, Ginny." Draco's voice cut through her thoughts. It was not the voice she remembered she last heard from him; usually full of cold hatred, like crushed aluminium. Now it was silky soft and smooth-and it almost had a shy note in it, almost like he was a different person. The normally cold, grey eyes were still full of the carelessness they had held on the swing.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy," Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh please," Draco said, shuffling his feet nervously, "call me Draco."  
  
"All right. Hello, Draco."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you okay? You seem nervous about something..."  
  
"Oh, it's just-what did Father call it? A shy spell. It runs in the Malfoy family. It happens right after I turn 13."  
  
"When did you turn 13?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
Draco blushed furiously. "Thanks."  
  
Ginny blushed a little bit too. "You're welcome."  
  
Suddenly a deep, cold voice broke the silence  
  
"Draco," it shouted, "time to go."  
  
The two spun around to find Lucius Malfoy, and Ginny for once realized how alike they looked, with the obvious difference that Mr. Malfoy's hair wasn't slicked down. "It looks better on Draco, anyway," Ginny thought with an internal smile.  
  
"Good-good bye, Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Bye-bye, Draco Malfoy." Draco blushed and walked away with his father.   
  
In My Life  
There are so many question and answers  
That somehow seem wrong.  
In my life,   
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song.  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach, Just a whisper away,  
Waiting for me!  
  
~***~  
  
When Ginny got home, she sat on the couch to think about what she noticed that was much different about him.  
  
Does he know I'm alive?  
Do I know if he's real?  
Did he see what I saw?  
Does he feel what I feel?  
  
"He's taller," she thought "He's almost as tall as his father. He blushes easily. I don't ever think I've seen him blush before. He's much cuter. He's very nice to have a conversation with, though that shy spell or whatever he called must be kind of hard to deal with. No wonder he was so weird to me. He looked much more shy talking to me..." She jumped, and she blushed just thinking about it.  
  
"What if he likes me?!"  
  
In my life,   
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life  
Is so near.  
Find me now.  
Find me here!  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: ON MY OWN  
  
Ginny shifted in the Ministry car seat. She was going to a wedding for one of Mum and Dad's friends. She didn't remember the name. Mrs. Finger, or something like that.  
  
"Here we are," shouted her mum gleefully. "Ms. Figg's wedding!"  
  
Ginny looked around for Draco.  
  
And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn  
No one to go to  
Without a home   
Without a friend,  
Without a face to say hello to.  
And now the night is near,  
Now I can make believe he's here.  
  
She spotted him by a clump of bushes, all alone. His tall figure was silhouetted aganst the setting sun. She started walking over to him.  
  
He looked at her, and his face turned red.  
  
"Funny," Ginny thought, "He blushed when I saw his yesterday, too!" Pictures of her with him again flashed through her mind.  
  
Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping.  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping.  
The city goes to bed,  
And I can live inside my head.  
  
She was almost to him when her father stepped in front of her. He said, "You stay away from my son. He'll never like you. You're only wasting your time you silly girl."  
  
He led Draco away from the bushes, and with Draco under his unfortunate overcoming shyness, there was no way he could argue...  
  
On my own,  
Pretending he's beside me.  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way,  
I close my eyes   
And he has found me.  
  
Suddenly, she heard her mother calling her. She went to where the rest of her family, aware of the tears coursing down her face. 


End file.
